


老板上线了#37

by kuku1972



Category: 1 - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 06:45:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19290379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuku1972/pseuds/kuku1972





	老板上线了#37

#37  
火急火燎的赶回家，收音机也不知道怎么了就是死活关不上。李赫宰一开始还在挣扎，后面整个人已经心归佛门，一副生无可恋的样子。  
李东海不把裤子给他，害怕进了市区被监控拍下自己猥琐的样子。只能把外套盖在腿上，非常少女的膝盖靠拢，又因为要踩油门和刹车，小腿又分的开开的，整个人变成X腿。  
李东海笑的都快昏厥过去，拿着手机咔嚓咔嚓拍个不停。回到家的小赫心力交瘁，也呼出一口气。好歹是没被抓住，不然自己这点曝光率，可能要唰唰的占据时事热点。  
“赫哥哥，抱我吧？” 李东海很有眼色，知道闹了人一路，现在最好的稳定对方情绪的方式就是撒娇无疑了。李赫宰果然很吃这一套，自己老实的穿上风干大半天的裤子。小心翼翼地把李东海从车里拖出来，又一把抗在肩上，哼哼笑了。“让你皮，现在回到我地盘上，看你再怎么反抗。”  
李东海笑嘻嘻：“反抗是什么，我不知道呀。”  
熟练地输入密码进屋，被李东海丢的满地都是的抱枕早被家政理好。李赫宰把鞋子随便踢在玄关，因为动作太着急，左边的船袜蜷缩在脚底。他一瘸一拐的往房间挪，等把他身上的小宝贝安稳的落在床上，才有空把袜子给扯好。  
李东海裤子还没穿，就一条四角内裤遮羞。像个毛毛虫一样的一下下滚进被子里，把自己卷的紧紧的。“您点单的东海卷已经做好了，请问是在这里吃，还是打包呢？”  
李赫宰跪在床上，俯身用鼻尖蹭蹭对方的脸。“怕是我没吃饱，你的屁股就要被撞烂了。”“不是还有你的吗？”李东海掐了把对方的臀肉，很有质感，相当初他也是相中了这个屁股才把李赫宰头天就带回家。  
又回忆到自己百密一疏，误上贼船体验到了做0的乐趣。嗯，这种事还是主动忽略吧，李东海心想，毕竟自己一直是吃甜头那个。  
“哟呵，口气不小啊。” 李赫宰把人一点点从被子里拨出来，手指一扯，内裤就拽了下来。顺势插入了人还湿软着的后穴，清洁是必须要做的，肠壁里灌满了精液，不用水流仔细清理根本弄不干净，搞不好还会生病。  
“啊，怎么办呢，东海卷好像因为没有好好清洗，要接到客人的投诉了。”  
“呀，那就不要把我弄脏呀?” 李东海挑眉，弯着脚背熟练地勾到对方腰上，“抱小爷去洗澡，真是脏死了，也不知道我怎么忍得了。” 浑身的汗臭味就不提了，干涸的液体挂在腿上，让皮肤紧绷的厉害，偏偏体内还一直是湿湿热热的，自己不留意加紧就会有更多液体流出。  
“都赖你。”李东海臭着一张脸，报复性的咬住对方肩膀。李赫宰故意的哎呦哎呦叫唤，“宝贝我们做完还得去打个狂犬疫苗，被小狗咬了说不定要感染了。”  
进了浴室李赫宰才发现自己的失误，浴缸空空如也，冰冰凉凉又那么硬，他总不能把李东海丢那里面。“我们先洗头发好不好？” 把人放在地下，扭开放水的水龙头。“等把水放的慢慢的再把你这条小鱼丢进去。”  
“以为哥哥是海王，没想到哥哥家里浴缸水都是空的。” 李东海坏笑着也不拒绝，开了莲蓬头浇了对方一身水。  
世上最惨海王辛勤的放着水，从柜子里抓出个海蓝色的泡澡球丢进去。李东海就坐在浴缸边泡脚，用莲蓬头的热水冲刷着自己和李赫宰的身体，等水没过了他的小腿，李东海把莲蓬头一把塞李赫宰手上。自己光溜溜的下了水。  
略带一点烫意的水温刚好和自己心仪，整个人浸泡在水里舒服的说不出话来。耳边的水流一下下冲刷着脖子和耳根，李东海的脸没一会就变得红扑扑。看着他泡的高兴，李赫宰往人身上浇了点水。 把人捞出来，让他趴在自己膝盖上。  
“好好洗完再泡。” 他熟练地分开对方臀瓣，把莲蓬头拆下来，换了专用的软管。 大拇指按揉着穴口，李东海也很听话的不反抗，任由水流的冲刷，肌肉很快松弛下来。李赫宰顺势将手指插进去，仔细的把穴内的残留物挖出。  
李东海不知道是因为害羞，还是水温，又或是屋子里的水蒸气太足，脸潮红的像喝了酒。“这样还不够呢。” 李赫宰这么说着，把软管一点点挤入对方体内。  
和体温温度相似的水流灌入肠道，李东海觉得自己的肚皮在一点点鼓起，尤其是他趴跪的动作让肚子压迫感更强烈。“赫宰….不要了….快停下。” 李东海着急地想起身。“不好好洗干净，等一下要怎么用呢？”  
李东海一听就绝望了，水注入体内的感觉并不好，但想到一会做完还要遭罪一趟，他就更难受了。  
估摸着水注入的差不多了，李赫宰把管子拔出。“啧，应该早买点肛塞的。现在你都夹不住。”  
屁股结结实实的挨了一下打，李东海磨牙道：“换成是你试一下？灌肠嘛？多简单，来，你趴下，哥给你灌。”  
“宝贝你还是先关心一下你自己吧。” 李赫宰悠哉的把人放在水里，摸着对方圆鼓鼓的小腹，“这样真的好像怀了宝宝哎，鼓鼓的。”  
“！你不要按了！”李东海很抓狂，他已经在尽力加紧不让污秽的液体流出，“我求你了，你现在快点出去行吗？” 有李赫宰在旁边，自己根本拉不下脸去排出来。知道对方脸皮薄，李赫宰也很识趣，简单地把自己冲洗了一下就穿上了浴袍。  
出去了趴在浴室门上听里面的动静，他还没在浴缸和李东海做过，非常期待新地图的开启。想象到对方双腿分的开开的，脸色带着潮红，委屈又害羞的把水排清，李赫宰觉得自己可能稍微有一点s属性。  
疲惫的清理完毕的李东海把自己甩进水里泡着。几次充满刺激性的欢爱早就让他没了一点力气，只不过是刚确认关系的兴奋劲儿让他一看见李赫宰就跟打了鸡血一样。现在他独自泡在水里，眼看着眼皮就要合上了。  
忽然他觉得有双手在自己身上游走，水位上升了些，有人从背后把自己抱住。李东海闷哼一声，懒懒的靠在对方胸上。  
李赫宰亲亲吻了吻对方的头发，手扶上对方的胸膛用力的按揉。李东海有健身的习惯，胸肌的线条紧致又漂亮，在他的按揉下变成了色气慢慢的形状。李东海绷直了脚尖，侧着头往后仰，等到耳朵被对方含在嘴里才满意的叫了一声。  
李东海很喜欢耳朵被人舔吻的感觉，酥酥麻麻地触感让他兴奋的打着颤。因为水压的阻力，被人抚摩的感觉也奇妙又新奇。李赫宰的下身在他双腿内不时顶弄，他干脆伸手在水里握住帮人撸动，听到对方在自己耳边的闷哼喘息，李东海觉得自己骨头都酥了。  
一阵耳鬓厮磨，缠绵悱恻后，李赫宰只塞了个前端进入对方体内。“还可以吗？” 他小心的问，刚刚注意到对方的后穴已经有些红肿，害怕继续下去伤到对方。  
水在对方插入时好像顺着一起进了肉穴内，李东海的每一寸褶皱都被人扯平，肉璧不由自主的吞吐着想让人插得更深，他闷声闷气的带着奶音，“不可以了，我们换个位置吧？”  
李赫宰冷冷一笑，知道这位还皮实的紧，怪自己傻非要多嘴一句。他扯着邪邪的笑，按着对方肩膀就快速抽插起来，“可以啊，帮哥哥夹出来之后还有力气就让你做1.”  
那我必须有，李东海迷迷糊糊的想，本受人永不为奴。


End file.
